El Encuentro
by Juvia-Nee Loxar
Summary: Laxus es un joven de 14 añosy es mago del famoso gremio Fairy Tail que esta en busca de la aprovacion de su abuelo para realizar misiones mas complicadas, durante esta busqueda, ira conociendo a varias personas y adentrandos en nuevas aventuras, formando lazos de amistad, acaso lograra alcanzar su meta?...


**Los personajes utilizados en esta fanfic son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

Magnolia 16 de julio del año 770, todos en Fairy Tail estaban tranquilos en sus asuntos, algunos asiendo trabajos, otros simplemente descansando después de un duro día, y otros peleando sin un motivo aparente, algo muy normal en el gremio, pero de la oficina del maestro Makarov Dreyar se escuchaban sus gritos de ira y los de su nieto Laxus Dreyar.

Laxus salió por la puerta gritando con el maestro Makarov atrás:

Laxus: Ya tengo 14 años abuelo! Hasta cuando solo me vas a dejar tomar trabajos de entregar paquetes o hablar con personas?

Makarov: Laxus todo a su tiempo, cuando vea en ti la capacidad de pelear y defenderte por ti mismo, te dejare ir a hacer misiones de mayor rango con tu grupo.

Laxus en la puerta de entrada del gremio se volteo y miro al maestro Makarov a los ojos, con furia en su mirada dijo:

Laxus: Ya lo veras… cuando este gremio sea mío no habrá débiles… me voy a hacer el trabajo de atrapar a esos ladrones.

Makarov: Laxus!

Laxus: Cállate viejo… te lo demostrare…

Laxus salió por la puerta y el maestro Makarov solo se quedo mirándolo irse entre la ciudad. Dado a la tristeza e ira que le producía pelear así con su propio nieto, se sentó a beber unas cervezas en el bar del gremio. Uno de los miembros del gremio se acerco, el mago de fuego más poderoso del gremio Macao.

Macao: Esta bien maestro?

Makarov: *suspiro*

Macao: Eso me lo dice todo, que le preocupa?

Makarov: Laxus, su actitud es muy impulsiva y agresiva, podría volverse un peligro para el gremio…

Macao: Como puede decir eso de su propio nieto? Vamos maestro no se moleste por eso, está pasando por la edad en que quiere comer más de lo que puede masticar, todos hemos pasado por eso.

Makarov: Tu apenas estas terminando esa etapa verdad? Jajajajajajajajajaj!

Macao: yo ya pase por eso, la termine y me fortalecí! Jajajaja.

Un grito se escucho desde otro extremo del gremio: SI CLARO! LAXUS ES 6 AÑOS MENOR QUE TU Y NO PUDISTE DERROTARLO!

Macao se levanto de su silla y empezó a pelear con Wakaba, su mejor amigo quien le había gritado eso. Y el maestro Makarov solo se quedo mirando las burbujas que hacia su cerveza.

Makarov: Valla… el gremio está creciendo… unos se van otros se quedan… ellos no saben que así como me da dolor ver a Laxus tomar el camino por el que va, de odio e ira, también me da dolor verlos a ellos tomar decisiones erróneas, porque ellos son parte de mi gremio… son mi familia… son como mis hijos…

Macao: Maestro me voy con Wakaba a hacer un trabajo

Wakaba: No puedo dejarte ir solo, el pánico no te dejara prender fuego a los bandidos que se aparezcan jaajajajajajajaj.

Macao: CALLATE WAKABA! Recuerda que soy el mago de fuego más fuerte de Fairy Tail!

Wakaba: Eres el único mago de fuego en Fairy Tail…

Macao: … CALLATE Y LARGUEMONOS YA!

Wakaba y Macao se fueron, dejando al maestro en el gremio mientras seguía bebiendo su cerveza.

Mientras tanto en el bosque Laxus estaba caminando buscando a los ladrones mientras él hablaba y se quejaba sobre su pelea con el maestro Makarov.

Laxus: mi abuelo no sabe de lo que habla, solo piensa que debes ser viejo para ser fuerte, voy a pensar seria mente y unirme al gremio de mi padre… El abuelo lo único que hace es reprimir mi poder, cuando llegue voy a formar mi propio equipo, y yo voy a ser el líder, mi magia de electricidad es invensib…

Laxus no pudo terminar de hablar cuando vio una flecha venir desde los arboles a su alrededor, el la esquivo y envió una descarga eléctrica al árbol de donde la flecha salió. Un hombre vestido de samurái con un arco bajo del árbol.

Laxus golpeo directamente con una descarga eléctrica al samurái pero esta no tuvo efecto alguno en el.

Samurái: Jajajajajaja que intentas hacer niño?

Laxus: No soy un niño cállate!

Samurái: Tu magia para mí no es más fuerte que la brisa del viento.

Laxus (mente): Debo calmarme…es solo uno, usare mi técnica más fuerte para derrotarlo.

Laxus puso sus manos alrededor de su boca y empezó inhalar expandiendo su pecho.

Samurái: Que intenta hacer este idiota?

Laxus: ALIENTO DEL DRAGON DEL TRUENO!

Laxus exhalo lo que se vio como un poderoso rayo que genero una gran explosión alrededor del samurái. Ya tenia la victoria asegurada, pero se petrifico al ver entre la nube de polvo, que el samurái intacto.

Laxus: Imposible… mi rugido… mi poder…

Samurái: Valla así que conoces la magia de Dragon Slayer, eso hace tu cabeza un poco más valiosa.

Laxus empezó a retroceder poco a poco mientras el samurái se acercaba.

Samurái: Esa magia es increíblemente fuerte, la única magia capaz de matar un dragón, pero de que te sirve tener una técnica tan fuerte si tu poder mágico no le dará la capacidad que deseas?

Laxus: Yo… yo soy… UN MAGO DE FAIRY TAIL!

Samurái: jajajajajaja tienes agallas chico pero… las agallas son algo peligroso, chicos salgan!

De entre los arbustos y los arboles empezaron a salir mas samuráis, en total eran 6. Laxus estaba temblando de miedo y decidió salir corriendo para escapar, pero uno de los samurái lo atrapo.

Laxus: Por favor déjame ir! No diré nada!

Samurái: Escucha te diré como funcionan las cosas chico.

El samurái saco un cuchillo y poco a poco lo acerco a la cara de Laxus.

Samurái: El fuerte pisotea al débil, el débil se vuelve la comida del fuerte, el fuerte sobrevive.

Laxus: NO!

Samurái: Usas magia de Dragón Slayer pero no lo eres, te voy a dejar una marca que veras todos los días cada vez que te veas a ti mismo en un espejo, para que recuerdes esto… claro si es que logras escaparte de esto…

El samurái entre los gritos Laxus le corto la cara dejándole una marca como un relámpago que cruzaba su ojo derecho. El samurái lo soltó dejando que se revolcara del dolor y dijo.

Samurái: Como muestra de piedad y misericordia te daré 10 segundos de ventaja para que te vayas pero si te encuentro… no volverás a tu gremio con vida…

Laxus entre el dolor y la agonía empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo hasta que llego a un rio y empezó a correr bajando con el rio. Ya habían pasado los 10 segundos y el empezaba a escuchar las risas de los samurái en el bosque, pero de repente Laxus se cayó porque se tropezó con algo pero cuando miro bien lo que era, no era algo… era alguien.

Laxus: Que demonios, hey despierta!

Laxus al ver que el chico no despertaba le dio una descarga eléctrica.

Chico: ah? Que sucede?

Laxus: Despierta! Vienen unos samurái por nosotros!

Chico: Donde estoy?

Laxus: Eso no importa! Corre!

El chico era de cabello negro, alto y delgado más o menos de la misma edad de Laxus 14 años, no tenia ropas solo un pantalón roto y desgarrado, no tenia marcas ni nada que lo distinguiera de algún gremio, lo único peculiar que tenia era que tenía su ojo izquierdo cerrado en todo momento.

Laxus: Ya no queda tiempo corre!

Chico (mente): Donde estoy? Que hago aquí?

Laxus cuando se volteo vio los 6 samuráis y se dio por vencido.

Laxus: Se acabo…

Chico: oye, no sé quién eres, ni donde estoy pero… debemos pelear.

Laxus: Ya lo intente, no pude derrotar ni a uno de ellos.

Chico: Escúchame, cuando yo te diga ahora, les lanzaras una descarga eléctrica con todas tus fuerzas como con la que me despertaste.

Laxus: Entendido.

Los samuráis se acercaron a Laxus y el chico, en el último momento cuando los estaban rodeando, golpeo con todas sus fuerzas el agua del rio empapando a todos los samuráis. Laxus lanzo su descarga eléctrica y debido a que estaban mojados la electricidad fue mucho mas fuerte y logro paralizar a los samuráis.

Laxus y el chico de cabello negro escaparon lo más rápido que pudieron. Luego de media hora corriendo llegaron a la ciudad de Onibus, tras llegar Laxus se sentó con el chico en unas bancas cerca de una fuente.

Laxus: No puedo creer que logramos salir con vida!

Chico: Tus poderes son muy fuertes.

Laxus: Ni tanto, no pude derrotarlos con magia de Dragón Slayer, no tengo el poder suficiente como para utilizarla como se debe.

Chico: Dragón Slayer?

Laxus: Magia de Asesino de Dragones, se dice que es la magia mas fuerte que existe y se aprende atreves de los dragones.

Chico: Ósea que un Dragón te la enseño?

Laxus: No, la aprendí de un viejo libro que estaba en la librería de mi abuelo, pero al parecer no funciona bien si no te la enseña un dragón.

Chico: Ya veo, donde estamos?

Laxus: En Onibus, Magnolia esta a unas horas en tren, tu a donde iras?

El chico de cabello negro se quedo mirando las aves volando en el cielo mientras dijo:

Chico: No lo se…

Laxus: Acaso no recuerdas nada? Como te llamas?

Chico: Tampoco lo recuerdo.

Laxus: No tienes marcas de gremio, que extraño eres.

Chico: Hablando de marcas, esa herida en tu ojo derecho te queda bien, parece un rayo! Jajajajajajaja.

Laxus: Jajajajajajaja…. Oye que tal si vienes conmigo a Fairy Tail?

Chico: Fairy Tail?

Laxus: Si, es mi gremio… bueno el de mi abuelo, pero de seguro el te acepta, es muy bien estar ahí, si quieres haces trabajos o solo pasas el rato y esperas a que el abuelo te reproche por ser un vago.

Chico: Jajajajajajaja, pero crees que me acepten así como estoy?

Laxus miro al chico y vio que solo tenía un short negro de ropa, sin camisas, sin zapatos, etc.

Laxus: Vamos a una tienda de ropa antes de que cierren.

Chico: Tienes dinero?

Laxus: No pero ser el nieto del maestro de Fairy Tail tiene sus beneficios!

Chico: No me digas que vas a robar…

Laxus: Por supuesto que no!

- treinta minutos después-

Laxus: Muchas gracias por todo preciosa y ya sabes, ponlo todo a la cuenta de Makarov Dreyar el maestro de Fairy Tail.

Chico: Gracias

Laxus y el chico salieron de la tienda, el chico de cabello negro parecía otra persona, un pantalón negro con muchos bolsillos, una franelilla blanca, una chaqueta negra de cuero con las mangas hasta los antebrazos, unas sandalias negras y unos guantes negros que cubrían sus palmas pero no sus dedos.

Laxus: Ahora si pareces un mago de Fairy Tail! Te ves más fuerte que Gildarts!

Chico: Gildarts?

Laxus: El mago mas fuerte actualmente en Fairy Tail.

Chico: Ah gracias, ahora que hacemos?

Laxus: Tomemos el tren a Magnolia, allí es donde esta Fairy Tail, si salimos ya entonces llegaremos al anochecer, eso me recuerda que… ABUELO ME VA A MATAR! YA VA A ANOCHECER Y NO EH LLEGADO DESDE QUE ME FUI EN LA MAÑANA! CORRE!.

Laxus y el chico corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron y tomaron el tren asía Magnolia…

_**Nota:**_

**_Esta historia fue escrita por: Alejo Elizondo_**

_**Espero que a todos los lectores les guste, este es mi primer fanfic que escribo Gracias por leerlo**_


End file.
